


Room of Requirement

by lawlietismine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Eternal Sterek, Fluff, Gryffindor Derek, M/M, Ravenclaw Stiles Stilinski, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawlietismine/pseuds/lawlietismine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a sleepy Ravenclaw, Derek is a patient Gryffindor and they spend a lot of time in the Room of Requirement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room of Requirement

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am.  
> Hi everyone, here's a short work for u... Obviously sterek ^^ and I don't really know what to say, 'cause this is the first time that I publish something on this site and english is not even my language mpf I'm sorry ^^"  
> So... Hope you'll enjoy it, let me know :)

 

  


* * *

  
  


Derek stares thoughtfully at the fire crackling in the fireplace.   
Sitting awkwardly there on the carpet, while casually drinking his hot chocolate with cream, he reasons on how much he would like to stay this way every day.   
He loves the rain, to be honest, the incessant rain that pounds on the school, because it's a good scenario for his days locked in this room.

 _What could be better than that?_  
  
The rain is falling down since two days, without stopping for a second, and it's two days already that he's hiding there more than usual, skipping some boring lessons.   
And _– to be honest, again –_ he regrets nothing.   
Derek is between Stiles' body _– Stiles moves suddenly and slightly in his arms –_ and the couch and he squeezes a bit more the Ravenclaw who's stretching like a cat.   
_"Mmn"_ Stiles complains, his voice thick with sleep. Then he leans back with his head on Derek's shoulder, who seems to wake up only now from his deep thoughts.   
_"We could sleep here tonight too"_ he offers and then he surrounds his legs with his own, as if like this he could give him strength not to fall asleep immediately.

 _"Mmn"_ Stiles just mumbles in response, and the other one looks up at the sky.  
  
The Room of Requirement is a miracle for the two of them, they spend all of their time surrounded by golden and scarlet and blue and bronze banners, a fireplace always on, a large bed and a comfortable sofa.

It's like being at home: familiar and intimate, it's like heaven for them.  
  
Derek giggles and _"I didn't think that I made you work so hard today"_ he says ironically, pricking the pride of the boy visibly stunned, but Stiles becomes quite stiff, he puffs out his chest and _"shut up"_ mutters, hidden in his neck, which is moved by pleasant shivers.   
_"What do you say, Stiles?"_ he calls him up calmly, putting apart his cup of hot chocolate _"we go back to bed?"_  
The younger remains silent, maybe he's asleep, maybe he is shocked by a possible ambiguous allusion, but Derek reassures him immediately and _"I'm tired too"_ he clarifies, chuckling to himself.

 _"Mmn"_ is yet another confused murmur of the sleepy Ravenclaw, then he slips sideways, lying down, and he takes the other one with him, too tired to get to bed and too attracted by the roaring fire.

Derek gives up, because the idea of sleeping in front of the fireplace with Stiles in his arms _– who falls asleep just touching the floor –_ is just too attractive.   
He lets himself lulled by Stiles' regular breath, before following him in a dream world.   
  
  
  


* * *

 


End file.
